Be my friend dormouse
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: Cheshire cat manages to get hatter and hare out of the way so he can finnaly get the dormouse. Fluff, some tickle torture, read and review!


It was another day in Wonderland, the little and sweet dormouse was sleeping under a tree, comfortable and pacefully hiding from the sun, and even if the sun was up, it wasen't a very hot day, it was a bit windy so it was cool and perfect to take a nap on the soft grass.

But, the nap wouldn't last so long...

-Meow~...-

That's right, a pair of green eyes and a shark-like smile appeared on one of the branches of the tree above the mouse, it was the cheshire cat.

-My my... awww he is a real cutie when he sleeps... this time you're gonna be mine~-

The cat has been plotting this for a long time now, the hatter had to go out to get materials for his hats and the march hare was out too, it was march after all, so, the dormouse was vulnerable, and if the cat managed to get him, he was going to be at his mercy.

But, the cat frowned remembering other encounters with the mouse, it was true the little fella feared him, and because of that fear the dormouse was dangerous too, in several ocations he managed to get his claws on him, the mouse fought and kicked him really hard, once he broke the cat's glasses, and other weapon of the mouse would be his teeth, specially the two on the front, Grell knew by painful experience that if Ronald managed to bit him, hard enough, could make a wound, so, how he was planning on catching him this time without being harmed?

The cat smiled as he took something out of his scarf, this was going to be his safety ticket, Grell slowly climbed down of the tree and placed this object really near the face of the mouse, then, the cat grabbed the mouse's tail and gave it a little tug to wake him up, and then, he vanished.

-Huh...?-

Ronald woke up and yawned loudly, oblivious of the feline stalking him, he got the cat's scence but, another smell made him forget inmediatly about the predator and looked in front of him: a tasty-looking piece of cheesecake was there, waiting for him.

The innocent mouse looked at it, his mouth watering a little, his stomach growled in protest because he had very little breakfast in the morning, so the cake didn't last too long, the moue took it ans ate it surprinsinly fast, enjoying every bite and when he finished, he sighed in delight.

Grell was watching the whole time, invisible on the tree branches, smiling because he knew what would happen next.

The mouse then started to feel a little pain and grabbed his chest with both hands.

-O-owww... oh no! t-this is...!-

Indeed it was, Ronald started decreasing his size, but it wasen't too much compared to other times this enchanted food made

the same, the dormouse's size was now, compared to the cheshire cat, the same size as a one year old baby, also, he was chibified.

-Awwww! you look even more cuter this way~!-

-!-

The dormouse looked up and squeaked in fright when he saw the cat, his eyes, his smile, his hair and tail, and the rest of his body, appearing above him, the poor dormouse folded his ears down and started trembling.

The cat frowned seeing him so scared, so he tried to calm him down.

-Ronald, darling listen, i'm not gonna-

But before he could even finish, the dormouse sprinted off, running scared.

Grell wasen't going to let him get away, he inmediatly started to chase him, since the dormouse was small and chibified, the kicks and bites wouldn't have so much effect on the cat, so Grell was going to catch him and wouldn't let him get away, he had to get him now that the hatter and the hare weren't around, the truth was, Grell was trying to talk with Ronald to get things clear between the two of them, Grell stopped chasing him to eat him, he now was trying to say sorry, he wanted to be friends with Ronald but the dormouse was always scared of him.

-HELP! HATTER! HARE! SOMEONE HELP ME!-

Ronald was running terrified, trying to get away from the cat, he ran towards the forest, hoping the bushes, trees and mushrooms would cover him enough so cheshire would lose him.

But Ronald only reached to a tree, and Cheshire pounced long enough and grabbed him.

-HEEEELP!-

Ronald started squeaking and struggling to get away, he kicked and bited but he wasen't strong enough to hurt Cheshire.

-Rony! stop struggling! listen to me!-

-Please let me go! don't eat me please, i'm begging you!-

Grell rolled his eyes irritated, he tried to calm down the mouse but he just didn't listen to him, the cat ignored the pleas and yelling, thinking in what to do, he needed to calm him down, or at least to make him stop yelling, and also to stop him from struggling... in other words, he needed to tire the mouse.

-What to do... what to do...-

He looked down at the struggling rodent in his hands, Grell had him pinned down on the grass, Ronald keeped struggling, yelling and squeaking scared, he looked absolutlely adorable in that form, chibified and in that baby size, Grell smiled sweetely, he wanted to eat him with kisses and cuddles...

-!-

Grell then had an idea, he looked down at Ronald again, Ronald keeped the struggling, Grell then used his tail and wrapped it around the mouse's chest, with his hands up, so ronald wouldn't get his hands down, Ronald looked more scared at this seeing he couldn't protect his little body with his hands, he was thing Grell was going to kill him... oh how mistaken he was.

The cat then did something that made the mouse squeak and jump a little: he started poking him in one of his sides, the cat was smiling looking at Ronald's face, for his reaction, the mouse stopped yelling.

-C-chehire what *squeak!* are you d- *squeak!* d-doing!? *squeak!* k-knock it off! *snicker* *squeak!*-

-Ohhhh~ stop what? *smirks and pokes faster*

-T-that!-

Indeed Ronald stopped yelling, he was now pleading and squeaking for another reason, surprised for the situation, he spected that Grell would eat him right away, Grell then decided to stop the teasing and he started gently digging his clawed fingers in the mouse ribs, making Ronald start giggling and squirming, he tried to get his hands down to protect himself but the cat's tail wouldn't let him.

-What? I didn't do anything!- Grell then poked Ronald's belly. The mouse flinched and giggled again.

Ronald stopped yelling for help or even stopped being scared minutes ago with the tickle assault started, Grell smiled seeing that Ronald has calmed down, now it was time to tire him out, Ronald squirmed and giggled in anticipation when grell held one hand near him, fingers wiggling in the air, teasing him, and then...

-You're mine Rony!-

Grell attacked, he wiggled his fingers on the mouse's sides and stomach. Ronald squealed before dissolving into loud, happy laughter.

-Oh, is little Ronald ticklish?-

The dormouse didn't reply and just laid there and laughed, unable to get out of cheshire's grip. Grell was adoring the look on Ronald's breathless face. He focused on wiggling his fingers all over the young mouse's belly and bellybutton.

-N-NOHOHOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THEHEHEHERE!-

The temptation was too great and Grell lifted up the mouse's shirt to get at his bare belly. He leaned down and blew a raspberry, stubble adding to the ticklish feelings on Ronald's soft stomach.

-GREHEHEHEHEHEHELL!" the rodent screeched, laughter falling silent for a second and resumed into a high pitched laughter, he was futilely pulling at Grell's hair and ears.

-Haha almost done Ronnie-

Grell then decided to end it, he leaned down again at the mouse's stomach, Ronald giggled in anticipation.

-Is your belly your weakspot?-

The mouse just started giggling and shook his head.

-No!?- Grell looked shocked -I think I need to test that anyway...- and he took one of his fingers and wiggled it in the mouse's belly button. Ronald shrieked and giggled loudly.

-I think you were lying to me, hehehe~ what do you think i do to the ones who lie to me?-

Ronald snickered and squirmed helplessly, waiting for the cat's answer.

-I tickle them!-

Grell ran his fingers all across the rodent soft, small belly. Ronald was laughing like a maniac in a matter of seconds, squirming and kicking as much as he could. Grell then wiggled one finger again in the vulnerable belly button, getting his laughter to jump up in volume and pitch, he was nearly in tears, and to finish, Grell leaned down and planted soft kisses on the mouse's stomach, still clawing at it.

-NAHAHAHA GREHEHEHEHELL!- Ronald screeched. Grell blew tiny raspberries all over his belly.

Grell grinned wickedly and took a huge breath before blowing a final raspberry on the bellybutton, then he pulled away and stopped the assault, allowing the mouse to calm down and regain his breath, Ronald took a few minutes to stops giggling and to breath normally again, the tickle attack tired him a lot.

Grell then took the mouse in his arms, releasing his arms, and began to cradle him, Ronald looked at him, puzzled, waiting for an explanation, Grell then noticed it was time to talk, he folded his ears down and began.

-Rony i... i'm sorry... for all the times i tried to eat you, i'm really sorry... i don't want to eat you anymore, i only want to be your friend... can you allow that please?-

Ronald looked surprised at him, he always tought cheshire only wanted to feast on him, but now... it was all different... -

You.. are not gonna eat me?-

-I swear-

-Pinky promise?-

The mouse held out his pinky finger, Grell smiled and hooked his own pinky finger with the mouse's.

-I pinky promise-

Ronald smiled and then hugged grell, the cat was a bit surprised at the start but then smiled really happy and hugged back, he started purring and moving his tail back and fort. Ronald then, because of all the events, was tired, so he yawned. Grell noticed this, he looked around and found a good spot to sleep on, a patch of grass with some flowers around, he took the mouse with his mouth by the back of his shirt like a puppy and walked there, he spinned like three times and laid down, he put the mouse between his arms, he yawned again.

-You can sleep Ronny... i'll take care of you-

-Thank you Grell...-

Grell purred and licked one of the mouse's ears, grooming him a bit, lulling him to sleep, the mouse fell asleep in a matter of seconds, hugging one of Grell's arms, the feline was purring happily and he yawned too, he made sure to be holding Ronald good enough so no one would snatch him away while he was asleep, and he leaned his head down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with the dormouse.

END.


End file.
